


msg me ❤️

by SunburnStardust



Series: Sinful Sundays [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, Damerey Discord, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Texting, Texting Troubles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust
Summary: This was created for the Damerey Valentine’s Day Exchange =)
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Sinful Sundays [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210227
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	msg me ❤️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/gifts).



> This was created for the Damerey Valentine’s Day Exchange =)

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day edenofalltrades!
> 
> You sent so many great prompts, but the ones I decided to play with are:  
> 1-A decides to take B skating but B’s embarrassed they don’t know how to skate.  
> and  
> 2-A accidentally sends B a nude (Bonus if B sends one back).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your surprise!


End file.
